The Demon in the Bottle
by Charlottewrites
Summary: It is darkness all around and this man cannot fight his way out of the darkness. He fears for his own safety and that of the entire world. This darkness he fears resides in a boy. He must find this boy and make sure he cannot use his evil on the rest of the people in the created world on this Earth. It may be difficult for him to do but he will find his way.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon in the Bottle

It was midnight but there was bright sunlight all around. Then it changed and there was nothing but darkness. It would all never go away he could tell. The darkness was there and would not begone. It was midnight in the city and the darkness hung about. It would be there forever. It would all need help to make it go away. He did not know what to do about it. The sun came again so the light was too bright for him to see anything at all. Then the darkness came back and surrounded him.

He feared the dark were not to leave at all. But he knew what he could do to start to help it end. It would have to end. Either that or there would be an end to the world as it was.

He had captured a boy. It was a decent boy child. He had asked him questions first. Some of them were trick questions. The boy knew the Bible fairly well. He did not slip up at all after many questions. He thought it was not him. Though it was good to question him. It would always be good. The boy had seemed dark but knew of the book. There was no evil in him.

It was not him. So he had let the boy go. He knew he would need to look elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

It is Connecticut and there are many birds. They own the land. He saw crows fly up and into the clouds. It was the early morning hours and fairly calm. He thought then that they were going upwards to see the Devil.

The birds would always stare and squawk at him. They did not like him near their nest. He thought of them as bad birds and did not trust them. They used to eat the dead in Celtic myths.

Donnie looked about and tried to find out more about the bad times that he felt sure were coming. He knew of the Bible telling of the Antichrist. He felt it like a weight on him. Darkness seemed to look for him and found him every day.

He noticed mothers with their children taking them to school. He looked them over carefully without arousing suspicion at all. There did not seem to be any that were not normal.

Also Donnie knew the evil seemed to really emanate from the downtown area of the city. It was where it started and where he felt it would all end for him. He had pointed at a statue of the Devil in the museum in excitement. People had just laughed at him as he turned about to face them. They all did not understand what was happening besides the minister.

Unknown to him the police had begun questioning the boy that he had let go. The boy had been a little confused but he was able to answer questions in a very determined way.

Later that day he made a trip to see the minister. He went there to ask him about what he should do about the darkness that was bothering him. He would just ask in a general way. He saw him up ahead with some other church members. They were younger kids.

"Nice to see you Donnie," said the minister with a good smile. Minister Brown was nearly always nice.

"Can I ask you a serious question?," asked Donnie with a tremble in his voice.

"Of course," said the minister quickly. "But we need to get to work here."

"How can you recognize the AntiChrist?, Donnie asked with a little gasp.

"You will know if you see him, don't worry," said Minister Brown. "Don't worry about it," giving Donnie a little pat on his shoulder.

There are woods near the small towns in Connecticut. They are fairly large and guys go hunting there. He had now found a boy he was very suspicious about. He had been very worried. But now Donnie felt that this would be something to do to get it done. The boy was being dragged along with him.

He was not a nice little boy. He was a white boy but dark of hair and demeanor. The girls had told him of the boy killing cats. It seemed like a good place to start. The boy's fussing did not alert many people because he just seemed like a pain.

There was a tool shed up ahead in the woods and Donnie planned to tie him up in there. The kid screamed but there was no one.

Donnie had an older friend nearby that talked to him. He was older and wiser. Donnie asked him how to tell if a kid was the Antichrist. Felix told him there would be 666 on him like in the movie. Donnie thought that very helpful.

Then he trudged back to his little camp without telling him he had the boy. The kid shook his dark, annoying little head of black hair. His dark eyes shone in pools of maliciousness. The man had taped his mouth. Still he kicked his feet all about. Donnie gazed at him for a bit and then went back to his house to get his supper. He put a padlock on the door. Then he waved goodbye.

The FBI now had been told to step in. Connecticut was not difficult to get to. Mr. Rossi was interested in the case. Mr. Reid had commented that he must be male and to want to dominate the child. No, he did not quite know what he was doing the one that took him.

It was a rural area. Not a lot went on there. Ms. Garcia was looking up helpful topics on her computer. They had figured it to be a lives in his mother's basement type. Donnie had his mother's house to himself as she had died years ago.

Donnie asked the boy later questions about the Bible to test his knowledge of it and of especially the Antichrist. He was becoming sure he was headed in the right direction. The kid answered nothing and screamed obscenities.

Sylvester asked Donnie how he was doing the next day. Donnie told him he was just fine.

A hunter had seen a young man with a kid. His parents had told the police he was missing. They were alerted and so had the idea to search the woods with the hills ahead. The parents told the police that the kid was impossible.

With the police out and it on the news, Donnie decided to lie low. He stared at the TV set. The kid was sure a brat. He felt as if his goal was interrupted. But maybe it was meant to be.

The next day the police found the shed and searched it. The boy tried to run but they held him. He was not that grateful.

A bit later the FBI showed up. The boy had been cleaned up. His hair hung all over and waved. His big eyes were wild. He did not really want to answer questions. At every chance, he just kept yelling dirty words. Also he wanted to go home. A female agent tried to question him but he was sullen and would not answer. He just wanted him caught.

Then a girl showed up saying he had killed her cat. He and the gang had killed others. She was crying and it presented a scene. She pointed at the obnoxious kid.

"Do you know who did it?," asked the patient officer.

"No, I don't," she answered in the usual kurt New England accent.

"I'd like to kill him," said another girl, not as shy as the other. The police ignored her.

Just then the kid that had been kidnapped went into a temper tantrum. He started yelling that he was not the Antichrist. Then he told them he would make the guy sorry that took him. He cursed and said he would cut him down into little pieces.

Rossi was approaching from the FBI. He heard him cursing regarding being the Antichrist. He wondered what was going on. "Maybe he is the Antichrist," stated Rossi with some wonder.

The agents looked at each other very puzzled and wondered what was going on.

"The boy may be fined for animal cruelty," said a policeman on the side.


End file.
